


A Mass Effect Christmas!

by xMajesticWriterx



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics (Mass Effect), Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMajesticWriterx/pseuds/xMajesticWriterx
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all out there!I wanted to give you all a story for the Christmas holidays on how the Normandy family would celebrate Christmas day.The story will be based on my characters from The Unknown during the Citadel DLC, the only differences are there is no clone and they take the shore leave on Christmas Eve.Sit back, grab some snacks and enjoy the story!
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Mass Effect Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> *Hey guys, I am still here and working on The Unknown, but as a little treat, I wanted to give you all a Christmas special with the crew from my story. Please enjoy and any Kudos and comments are welcome. Merry Christmas Everyone!*

The Normandy had docked in the Citadel with her scheduled maintenance, the crew was to take shore leave as directed by Admiral Hackett. The human crew were the most excited for this shore leave, as when the ship finally docked it was Christmas eve. Most of the crew left to get gifts and enjoy their time off for the next 2 days. Shepard was one of the last left on the ship, she was going to head to the apartment that Anderson had given to her as his devotion for Earth was compelling him to stay and not return to the Citadel for any reason. 

She walked through the mess looking for the last of the crew that had to leave so the engineers could get started. Shepard was about to head to engineering until she saw Garrus walk out of the forward battery room, he looked bewildered when his gaze landed on her. 

"Oh, Shepard. What are you doing here?" he said, putting something behind his back. Shepard narrowed her eyes at him, craining her head in the direction to look behind him, he held his arms tighter. 

"What are you doing here?" she countered, smirking as she leaned on her hip and met his stare. Garrus had his mandibles tight against his cheeks, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Shepard knew him well enough to know he was concealing something. 

"I was just..." he faltered on his words, humming to himself. "Just.. working, yeah, working on the battery. I don't want those damn engineers messing up my work." He tried to walk back towards the forward battery room, but for each step he took backwards, Shepard took a step forward. 

"I thought you said you were working on the Thanix Canon just before we landed..." Shepard tried to catch him out, Garrus didn't reply, he just kept walking back towards the door. "So what are you doing on the ship?" she asked once again. 

Garrus went to answer, but just as he got his foot through the door, the door swished closed and locked. Shepard ran to the door and slammed her fist against it, trying not to chuckle, but she couldn't be patient enough to wonder what Garrus was doing. "Open the damn door!" she shouted, there was no reply. "Edi, open the door." 

The comms next to Shepard activated, "I am sorry, Shepard. But I cannot seem to gain control of the door from inside the room, I have been... shut out," Edi seemed to sound a mixture of disgust, confusion and anger. Shepard scoffed as she placed her forehead against the door. 

"Fine, you win... for now," she said, giving up and turning away. She thought it could be a Christmas present, but it seemed too far fetched seeing as Garrus knew so little of Christmas. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Shepard had arrived at her apartment, Liara in tow. Liara had brought Glyph to help with decorating for the Christmas party Shepard had planned for everyone. Most of the old crew was either making their way to the Citadel or was already there, they had business to take care of but some came just for the party. The Reapers could wait, they needed this break and a little bit of normality with an Earth tradition would do the trick. 

"Glyph," Liara called out, the little orb floated to her side, waiting for her command. "Could you please order Christmas decorations and the party supplies, if the clerk worries they cannot get it here on time due it being the day before, then please remind them it is for Commander Shepard." Shepard looked at Liara, shaking her head with a frown, Liara shrugged in reply, "well, you shouldn't have to wait. What is today called?" 

"Christmas Eve," Shepard replied, walking over to the sofa to take a seat. Liara and Glyph followed. 

"Yes, well I am sure even you can get what we need on Christmas Eve," Liara turned to Glyph. "Please see to it immediately." Glyph nodded slightly and started to move away to another room. 

"Yes, Dr T'soni," it replied as it floated out of sight. Shepard looked at her arm as her Omni-tool had vibrated, she activated it and saw numerous messages from the crew about the party. 

"When you said Joker could invite a few people, did you say specifically a few or everyone?" Shepard asked as she skipped through the messages, they were refreshing constantly. The crew asked for more details on what they should bring, basic party details and the most asked question was 'what is Christmas?'. 

"I said to invite the crew," Liara looked over at Shepards Omni-tool going crazy over the notifications. Shepard decided to send one full message explaining everything and sent them a link to what Christmas is. 

"Did you buy anything for Javik?" Shepard asked as she typed away, she didn't catch Liara's sudden stiffness to the question as she sat up straighter and started to rub her hands together. 

"I am unsure what you mean, Shepard." Liara tried to deflect the question, she had gotten a present for Javik, but she didn't wish to tell anyone as their relationship was still new and complicated. 

"We're just gonna pretend you and Javik don't have a thing for each other?" Shepard chuckled to herself, closing her Omni-tool and meeting Liara's startled gaze. 

"Is it that readable?" Shepard doubled over on the sofa laughing, holding her stomach as she tried to hold back just how much irony Liara was letting off right then, even Edi could see the connection between them both and she wasn't one to pick up on that very quickly. 

"Yes, Liara. I think Garrus can smell just how hot you two get around each other," Shepard said, trying to calm the tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. Liara leaned back into the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest in a tiff. Shepard wiped her eyes, snickered to herself. "Alright, I'll stop." 

"Thank you," Liara mumbled sarcastically. "Please can we get back to the Christmas party?" Shepard nodded, fanning herself down. She reclined back into the sofa, crossing a leg over the other. 

"Alright, I did have one question." Liara raised her eyebrow. Shepard held back her smirk, "what do you think Javik will wear tomorrow?" Shepard was fully crying in laughter, as Liara's normal light blue complexion began to turn navy blue in outrage. She grabbed the closest pillow, throwing it at Shepard's face. This just made Shepard laugh even more as she rolled off the sofa, feeling sick as her stomach contracted at her hysterics. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Gemma and Edi had slipped away from Kaidan and Joker at the restaurant to get their Christmas presents sorted. "Have you decided on what to get Joker yet?" Gemma asked as they walked through the Zakara wards, stopping at times to look in store windows. 

"I am unsure of the subject due to Joker having many preferences. I was thinking of buying him a sky-car, but am unsure of what model he would prefer." Gemma had stopped by a window looking at some of the gun pieces, but nothing stuck out as what Kaidan would like or need, she turned her head in question to Edi's present idea. 

"You're joking right?" Edi didn't answer, she stared at her. Gemma stood up from looking down at the window, walking towards the store next door that sold sky-cars. "Edi, look at that sky-car," she said, pointing at one of the top models available for purchase. "What is the price on it?" 

Edi looked at the hologram billboard, "2.7 million credits," she answered. Gemma couldn't understand how Edi didn't see what was wrong with paying for that much of a car for Joker. Edi had already told her she doesn't have a source of income and Joker let her use his credit chit. 

"Right, so maybe think of something that will not bankrupt him and cost more than his full year's wage." Edi seemed to finally get it when she nodded and looked towards the cheaper options of just hiring the sky-car for the day or weekend. 

"I shall go with the hire option then," she said as she walked into the store. Gemma followed, the clerk appeared alarmed with an AI asking about sky-car from the billboard. Gemma leaned into the counter, glaring at the clerk as he struggled to reply to Edi. 

"The lady asked you a question," Gemma snarled, she didn't like the judgment Edi had been getting and this clerk was pushing her patience. People were scared of Edi, but she was nothing to be afraid of, Gemma trusted her with her life. 

"I am sorry, but I don't serve..." the clerk looked Edi up and down, "whatever you are." Gemma gently pushed Edi to the side, standing in front of the clerk. 

"Wanna say that again, but to me? Trust me, you don't want to piss me off." The clerk was about to argue back, but the quick shot of her biotics flaring with a warning backed him down quickly. 

"I mean," he looked at Edi, a wide smile being forced on his lips. "I am happy to serve you, ma'am." He walked away to get the catalogues for Edi to choose a sky-car. 

"Thank you, Gemma," Edi said with a warm smile, she was happy to see the crew had her back. Gemma nodded at her, still flaring blue slightly as her biotics died down from her anger spiking.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Edi had sorted Jokers gift with a weekend voucher to use one of the highest classed sky-cars on the market. Gemma was still stuck on what to get Kaidan, she had asked him multiple times, but the answer was the same, 'I don't need anything'.

They were now on the last floor on the Zakara ward and Gemma was getting worried she wouldn't find anything. Edi had tried to find Kaidan's interests through his files she could access, but nothing stood out. They had gotten to the second to last shop and the sign caught her eyes, 'Canadian blue's'. 

"This place looks interesting, Kaidan is Canadian after all," Gemma said as she walked into the store. There was no store clerk, this store was VI ran. Edi went off to look for something that might help for a gift whilst Gemma looked at the hologram posters of beaches in Canada. She finally stopped at the picture of a coast that looked a lot like the plot of beach Kaidan had mentioned his family owning, the beach had white sand, crystal clear water and small seashells, Kaidan mentioned he would collect them with his mum when he was younger. 

Gemma walked over to the kiosk, looking at the pictures that were available for purchase. They also had seashells for sale, Gemma thought the perfect gift could be a shrine of the Candian coast with memories of his childhood. Gemma started to find and buy the things she thought would bring it together. Edi had become fascinated with the seashells, touching and fiddling with them in her hands. "Dr Solus said he would run tests on seashells once this war was finished. It was his way of relaxation," Edi quietly said to Gemma. 

Gemma hadn't known Mordin personally, but she heard about him and he seemed the honourable sort, dying to help fix what he knew was wrong for the Krogan. "I am sure, wherever he is, he is running those tests on them." 

"I am sure he is," Edi replied. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by quickly, some of the crew came and went from Shepard's apartment, some crashed there with nowhere else to stay. Samara had popped around to talk with Shepard and was convinced to at least show her face at the party. Grunt was still in hospital but promised he was going to sneak out to come and see everyone and get some 'real food' compared to the boring stuff the hospital provided him. 

Garrus hadn't stopped by at all until the early hours of the morning, he snuck into bed next to Shepard, hoping not to steer her. He was able to get laid down until Shepard turned over and stared at him. "Where have you been this whole time?" she asked as she scooted herself closer, placing her palm on his cheek. 

"I've just been busy, I want to make this Christmas special for you." Shepard narrowed her eyebrows at him, she didn't think he even knew what Christmas was. 

"How do you know about Christmas?" she asked. Garrus placed his Talon gently around her waist, pulling her closer until their lips nearly touched. 

"Joker helped a lot and Kaidan. They both told me what Christmas was and how humans celebrate it," he cackled to himself. "Your beliefs of celebrating some guy's birthday was odd to me." 

"Jesus?" Shepard replied, "not many people do it for that anymore, it is more to spread love and joy. You didn't have to do anything though, Christmas is just another day to me." 

Garrus shook his head slightly, best he could when he was laid into the pillow on his side. "You deserve it, Shepard. I want to celebrate this tradition with you, one day, I will show you our traditions." He pushed his forehead to meet hers, feeling the electric current of love hit him, he didn't know how he could ever fall for another species, but he wouldn't swap it for anything, even to end the Reaper war. He loved Shepard more than he has ever loved anyone. "Let's get some sleep now," he said, pulling her into his chest, caressing his talons through her hair. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a shock with just how much stuff Glyph had been able to get ordered to the apartment. The tree was at least 11 foot tall and there were mountains of boxes, filled with decorations and food. "Glyph how did you get so much stuff? Where did the credits come for all this?" 

"Commander. This was all donated when I informed them it was for you," Glyph said, floating next to Shepard as she opened each box. Garrus had started dragging the tree through the door, which barely fit. 

"I thought you were only meant to remind them when they refused service so close to Christmas?" Glyph seemed to think on the question, Shepard raised an eyebrow in question. 

"I may have informed them right in the beginning that it was Commander Shepard that was looking to get the supplies," it lowered its voice as it spoke, Shepard rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. It would take hours for them to build this tree. She nodded at Glyph to leave and turned her attention to the tree. 

They had finally pulled the tree through when Kaidan and Gemma had arrived with crates of beers and bottles of wine. They placed everything down in the kitchen then looked at the tree that was laid on the floor next to the sofa. "Got a big enough of a tree?" Gemma asked, brushing her hand through the branches, she was surprised the Citadel even had them, that one was artificial, but it felt real. 

"Blame Glyph," Shepard replied, shaking her head at it. Garrus had started putting together the stand for the tree. Gemma turned to the kitchen, stocking the fridge up with the drinks. She never received an exact number of people coming, but she knew Wrex was going to be there and moan about their poor choice of alcohol. Kaidan had gone to help Garrus, both men started to huff and puff at the stand not going together correctly. 

Shepard walked over to Gemma, leaning in the counter as she watched both men with her back to Gemma. "How do two men who fought Reapers and have masses of knowledge in technology, not be able to put a plastic stand together?" Shepard craned her neck to look at her, an amusing grin on her lips. 

"Because when it comes to flat pack stuff, men suck at it," she replied. Shepard chuckled, grabbing a beer from the crate. 

"Where's the strong stuff?" Shepard asked, rolling the beer bottle around in her hand. The beer had a low alcohol level and wouldn't even do much to Tali if she could drink it. Gemma sighed under her breath as she closed the fridge. 

"Ask Kaidan. He wouldn't let me get the Krogan stuff." Shepard placed the beer down, throwing the cap at the back of Kaidan's head. He turned around, rubbing his scalp. "Shepard asked where the strong stuff was?" Gemma called with a sly smirk. 

"Not you too, we don't need the strong stuff that will pass around alcohol poisoning," Kaidan argued from the living room. Garrus had finally gotten the last screw in, grunting as he stood up. Kaidan took his attention away from the girls and started to pull the tip of the tree across the room to the stand. 

"I forgot you're the mother of our group," Shepard snickered. They both watched as Kaidan and Garrus argued about trying to pick the tree up and put it on the stand. Gemma had gone to stand next to Shepard, beer in hand. Shepard leaned into Gemma, "how long do you think it will take for them to realise we can use our biotics to pull the tree up?" 

Gemma didn't have the patience to see how long it took them to realise. She walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the foot of the stairs to the living room, using her biotics to form a pull a few feet higher than the tree itself, the blaze of blue seemed to surprise Kaidan and Garrus as they both stepped back a few paces and watched the pull start to lift the tree from the floor. Shepard chuckled into her beer at the sight of Garrus' stunned expression of seeing the tree levitate. 

The tree was nearly in-line with the stand, Kaidan caught on and got under the tree to meet the trunk with the stand. "There we go," Shepard clapped, "let's start decorating." She threw some tinsel at Garrus, he jerked the horrible feeling material away, everyone sneered under their breath at him. The sight of an alien trying to understand Christmas was amusing to watch. The decorations were emptied onto the floor, Garrus started to poke and prod them, looking at the baubles, tinsel and ornaments. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing when nearly all the crew had arrived, everyone had panned out into their little groups to catch up and talk. Shepard noticed most of the human crew had dressed up in costumes and Christmas jumpers, whilst the alien side seemed more fascinated by the Christmas hats Gemma had given them to wear, though Wrex tore his own up trying to get in on his head. 

The apartment was looking warm and festive with the decorations and an enormous tree. Gemma was in the kitchen with Traynor, Tali and Edi. "How come humans celebrate this...hick..holiday?" Tali slurred into her drink, she had only had 4 dextro drinks, but she was already on her way out to an early night. 

"It is meant to be to celebrate the birthday of Jesus Christ, but hardly anyone uses that reason anymore. This holiday brings the family together and spreads love and joy," Traynor replied. Hardly any humans had the reason for celebrating Christmas for Jesus, it was an old religion few followed. 

"I...hick... enjoy this... holiday," Tali struggled to get out. Gemma was snickering at Tali, but stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned and Thane stood in front of her. 

He bowed at her, closing the distance to talk in a low tone. "Siha, could I see you alone for a moment?" Gemma nodded, following him upstairs to the guest bedroom. Gemma sat down on the end of the bed whilst Thane seemed to pace in either anger or urgency. 

"You're worrying me. What's wrong?" she asked promptly, Thane stopped pacing and brought his hands behind his back as he stood in front of Gemma. 

"I am finding this human tradition problematic to celebrate without my family, I had already seen Koylat today, but..." He paused, taking a deep breath to steady his annoyance. "Drell has their own traditions and celebrations and I haven't celebrated any since losing my wife. This... Christmas seems to be forcing emotions I'm unsure on how to process." Thane talked with shame in his voice, he didn't enjoy sharing his feelings, he likes to have complete constraint over them. But he didn't know who else to turn to. 

"Oh, Thane," Gemma said gently as she stood up, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Irikah is seeing you enjoying time with this family, your family. Christmas is to bring joy for us all and you are fine to feel this way. If you want to leave, everyone will understand. We could go somewhere together if you like?" Thane stared into her eyes, thanking her mentally for being such a good friend to him and being so supportive. 

"That is quite alright, Siha. You are to spend this time with Kaidan. I will not leave, I just needed to speak my feelings to someone. Thank you for listening." Gemma lowered her head, squeezing Thanes shoulder for reassurance. 

"Your welcome, Thane. Come on, let's get back before people start sending out search parties." Gemma pulled Thane in for a hug before they left, she felt heartbroken for him feeling like this when he has amazing people around him, but he will always mourn the loss of his wife. 

They both returned to the party and went in opposite directions, Thane seemed happy to spend his time with Samara. They both had similar attitudes and could relate in terms on the line of their work.

Gemma had gone to the bar, finding a slumped Grunt sleeping soundly whilst Shepard and Wrex we're arguing on who could drink the most shots of ryncol. Joker was sat on the other stool, ignoring them all as he seemed drooped and miserable. 

Gemma grabbed a beer and stood on the other side of the bar to Joker. "Why the long face?" she joked. He looked up and frowned at her in a huff, "alright, alright," she said holding her hands up in defeat. 

"Sorry," Joker said quietly. "Just feels odd celebrating when the universe is burning." Gemma sighed, she couldn't enjoy herself when everyone was being upset and depressed. She thought the booze would lift spirits but it's doing the opposite. 

"You know we needed this break, Joker. Everyone including yourself was starting to get tired and agitated with the constant moving around and missions," she said with a stern, but calm voice. He had to understand that the universe would still burn somewhere, even without Reapers. The universe doesn't stop, not even for Christmas. 

"I guess you're right. I wish it could be with my family as well, but the colony is all but gone," he sighed, even more, the second time, Gemma was starting to see a little a small black rain cloud form above his head. 

"Me too, Joker. I wish I had my parents here with me right now, you're not alone, remember that." Joker sat up more, feeling better slightly as he took a big gulp of his drink. 

Your right," he said slamming his bottle down. "It is time for me to be happier and enjoy who I do have here today." He slid out from his chair and went towards the kitchen, shouting for Edi to find her. Gemma shook her head smiling as she went to find Kaidan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was now bunched together around the tree. They had chosen to do a secret Santa, just so they could make sure everyone would get a gift. Kaidan and Gemma stood by the window, holding each other presents behind their backs. Kaidan also had the struggle of finding something for Gemma, but he succeeded in the end. 

"You go first," she said with a devious smile. Kaidan smirked at her, slowly bringing the little orb around. Gemma didn't need to look long at it without the tears welling up in her eyes. It was an orb of Horizon, a looped feed that showed the oceans swirling and the clouds floating across. "It's beautiful, thank you so much," she said, trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Kaidan placed it on the table. Gemma looked at the orb, feeling all the feelings of her home and her family resurface, this was her first Christmas without her parents, ever and she could feel her heart break into a million pieces. "Don't cry, Gem," Kaidan said softly. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, then led it down to her chin, pulling her head up to catch her lips. 

"I really do love it," she said quietly. Gemma took a step back, clearing her throat as she gave Kaidan his gift. It was a picture of English Bay, she then attached some seashells to it, hoping it was the same of the ones he had described before. Kaidan stared at it for a few moments, Gemma started to panic that he didn't like it. 

Kaidan took the picture from her, slowly bringing it closer to him as he studied the shells. Gemma nervously rubbed her hands together. "This is amazing, Gemma. How did you get this made? The shells are the exact ones I collected." Gemma squealed inside, she was nervous he wouldn't like it or would think it was a silly present. 

"I just added the shells myself. I'm so glad you like it," she said overjoyed. Kaidan placed it down and tugged Gemma in for a hug, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. 

"I love you so much," he whispered into her hair. Gemma could melt in his arms right then. 

"I love you too." 

The rest of the crew had opened their presents and we're all talking amongst themselves, thanking each other. Shepard had given Garrus his gift which was the sniper mod he had been drooling over for months but couldn't get it due to only being for sale to Spectres. Garrus was thrilled with his gift but had quickly left the apartment, Shepard stood confused as she waited for him to return. 

Instead of Garrus returning she was greeted by a Varren throwing itself on top of her. It licked at her face and bounced around her. "Urz?" she quietly said. The Varren responded to its name being called, bowing in a play stance and wagging its tail. "Urz!" Shepard shouted again in excitement. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead." 

Garrus had come back into the apartment, holding a collar with Urz's name on. That was what he had been hiding from Shepard earlier on the ship. Shepard finally stood up, letting Urz greet everyone else. "How did you find him?" Shepard said with a big smile. 

"Wrex found him. He was wandering around Tutchanka alone, he realised it was Urz and contacted me. He is now your legal pet. They tried to put a fight up but gave in quickly when I said he was going to be your pet." Garrus handed her the collar, smiling as she looked down and wiped her eyes. She had fallen hard for Urz and loved him right from the moment she had given him the Pyjak meat, and he loved her too. 

"Thank you both so much," she said to Wrex and Garrus. She hugged Garrus, but quickly took her attention back to Urz, he let her put his collar on and licked her face. Shepard looked up at the rest of the crew, their smiles warmed her heart. "Come on everyone. I want a picture to remember this day. Glyph, can you come to take a picture please." 

Glyph floated into the room, waiting for everyone to position themselves on the sofa. Garrus and Shepard sat together with a heavy Urz on their lap. Gemma and Kaidan held each other close, standing behind the sofa. "If you are all ready, please look this way, " Glyph said nicely. 

"Alright everyone, say 'Merry Christmas'." 

"Merry Christmas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading this Christmas special. It warms my heart you all read it. I added the parts of sadness because some of us this Christmas are away from our friends and family with the problems going on in the world right now, you are not alone out there and I hope for the best for you all. Merry Christmas and stay safe ❤️


End file.
